


Candy Cane Kisses

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Dean just wanted a candy cane, but he'll settle for candy cane kisses.





	Candy Cane Kisses

“Y/N, where are the-” Dean walked into the bedroom, stopping mid-sentence.

“Candy canes? Sorry, Dean, I took the last one.” You were sitting on the bed, swirling the candy cane in question around in a mug.

You popped it into your mouth to suck the hot chocolate from it.

“Y/N/N…” Dean groaned, his eyes darkening.

You recognized the tone in his voice and pulled the candy cane from your mouth.  _ Uh oh,  _ you thought, internally giggling. You hopped off the bed and dashed out of the bedroom. You zigzagged through the halls as Dean chased after you. 

“You want the last candy cane so bad, then come get it!” You teased, spinning the needle-like candy in hand. 

“Y/N/N, this isn’t funny.” 

“It is to me. Now, you can either come kiss me and have the rest of my candy cane or you can go pout and buy a new box of candy canes. Which’ll it be, Winchester?” 

Dean jogged over and caught your face in his hands. You sighed as he pressed his lips to yours and tasted peppermint. When he pulled away, his grin was devious.

“Nah, I think I can settle for some candy cane kisses instead.”


End file.
